huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelley
Kelley is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo and Survivor: Cambodia. Survivor: Borneo Kelley originally competed in Survivor: Borneo on the yellow Pagong tribe. She formed a close alliance with Clara and planned on taking each other to the Final Two. After a string of immunity wins, Pagong had to go to tribal council. Kelley and the majority voted out Adison for her questionable strategy. After winning immunity challenges, Pagong had to go to tribal council because of a Double Tribal Council. Once again, Kelley and Clara convinced the majority of the tribe to send home Natalie. When mutiny was offered, Kelley and Clara accepted and were placed on the orange Tagi tribe. At the first vote, the girls heard whispers around camp that Kelley would be voted out by Neha and Shilpa. Kelley then convinced outsiders Parvati and Pierre to vote out Shilpa. Now in power, the girls threw the next challenge. The pair voted for Parvati, Logan and Pierre voted for Kelley and Neha and Parvati voted for Pierre. In a three way tie, Kelley feared she may be voted out. However, her ally Clara convinced Neha to switch her vote and Pierre were sent home. At this point, Kelley made the merge with seemingly two strong alliances. One alliance involved her original Pagong tribe and another involved the bonds she formed with the Tagi castaways. Kelley and Clara brought along Cami from Pagong to their alliance with Tagi, voting out Zane at the first tribal. An evacuation from rival alliance alpha Calum meant that Kelley was firmly in a position of power. Together, Clara and Kelley blindsided their allies Logan and Cami. By the Final Six, Kelley noticed Neha was working considerably closer with Dimitri and Mikey. At tribal, the votes were tied between Parvati and Dimitri. However, Kelley told Parvati to use her Hidden Immunity Idol, eliminating Kelley's threat Dimitri. As revenge the trio of Kelley, Clara and Parvati then voted out Neha. The thought at the final four was that Mikey would be the only outsider left and be voted out. However, he won the next immunity challenge, meaning that the girls had to turn on each other. Kelley and Clara wanted to vote out Parvati whilst Mikey and Parvati thought Kelley was too much of a threat. In the end, Parvati and Mikey convinced Clara to vote out Kelley, making her the penultimate member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Mikey to win the title of Sole Survivor as she felt betrayed by Clara. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After a shocking blindside from her closest ally during Borneo, Kelley was given a second chance during Survivor: Cambodia. She was originally placed on the teal Ta Keo tribe, with them losing only one of the first four immunity challenges. At tribal, Kelley, Miles, Lacey and Carrie voted for Ellody, but the majority of the tribe sent home Rick. At the tribe expansion, Kelley remained on Ta Keo along with original members, Carrie, Jeremy and Blake. On Day 12, Ta Keo was one of two tribes that had to attend a mandatory Double Tribal Council. Kelley, Carrie and Blake stuck together and with the help of Derrick, they voted out their former tribe mate Jeremy. When Ta Keo was dissolved, Kelley was switched to the pink Bayon tribe along with original members Ellody, Miles, Adam and Blake and post-expansion member Parvati. Ellody, Miles, Parvati and Kelley formed an all Women's alliance for the time being, sending home Blake at the only tribal council they attended. At this point, Kelley made the merge. Despite never being on Angkor, she had was apart of the Angkor Women's alliance, mainly due to voting with them for Blake. The alliance consisted of Ellody, Kitty, Miles and Lacey. At the first tribal council, despite there being thirteen castaways, the five women voted out Adam. They continued to vote with each other, sending home rivals females Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra. At this point, the five women began to turn on each other, with Kelley, Lacey and Miles voting for Tyler at the next vote. However, Ellody, Kitty and the boys sent home Lacey, shortly followed by Miles due to a Hidden Immunity Idol. Knowing that she might be the next to go home, Kelley formed a voting block with Derrick, Tyler and Pierre. At tribal council, the foursome voted out Kitty. At the next vote, Ellody voted alone, but Kelley and the boys voted together. Kelley and Pierre voted for Ellody, but Derrick and Tyler voted for Kelley just in case of an idol play. Sure enough, Ellody used her idol and with the most votes that counted, Kelley was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Derrick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Kelley and Clara are the third and fourth castaways to accept mutiny. They followed Liamm and Alexis during Survivor: Cook Islands. *Kelley is the only person of the Final Six during Survivor: Cambodia to not improve on her original placement. She was 4th in Borneo and placed 5th in Cambodia. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways